


~ Chocolate fondue ~

by DieroteRosine



Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HappyBirthdayHinata, Everyone is there, Fluff, Futakuchi has no friends, Gen, Hinatas Birthday Party, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lev is a puppy, Levs arms are super duper long, M/M, Rarepair, Tsukishima chills with Kuroo, a hint of KuroTsuki, and a huge fan of Date Techs Iron Wall, except Aone, ha can carry so much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "Date Tech?" Echoed a guy with an impossible bedhead and grinned. "You're the Iron wall, if I remember correctly, right?"Futakuchi nodded, glad and also a little proud that their reputation had apparently reached Tokyo."Iron wall ?!" That came from the big player who had just started the fight for drinks. "Oh my god this is super cool, you HAVE to teach me how to block!"--------In which Futakuchi is a guest on Hinatas birthday party and suddenly meets his biggest fan.#HappyBirthdayHinata
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Haiba Lev
Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795744
Kudos: 36





	~ Chocolate fondue ~

**Author's Note:**

> As always - english is not my first language so please excuse smaller mistakes :) 
> 
> You haven't read Natsus point of view for the party? You can find it in Part one of the series.

Hinata Shouyo had many friends, Futakuchi always suspected that, but HOW many friends he actually had, he saw when Futakuchi was sitting in the garden of the middleblocker from Karasuno for the second time in a row and felt helplessly lost among all these people.

Chibis annual birthday party had become some kind of an unofficial volleyball meeting because from every team in their country, different people had gathered in the Hinatas garden and filled the remote mountain road with loud conversations.

He had not yet understood exactly why Futakuchi had to press himself to a small table next to Aone and a player from Johzenji on that day, but apparently Hinata had wanted Aone with him and Futakuchi provided his "+1" companion.

His gaze swept across the masses of young and old players and Futakuchi spotted one or two familiar faces.  
AobaJohsai's former leaders Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood between a cherry tree and the kitchen door, talking to Karasuno's setter, who seemed far from happy with the situation.  
Players from Tokyo had settled a little further away, Futakuchi was actually impressed that even they had followed Hinata's invitation and were now laughing out loud watching one of their players trying to get everyone drinks at the same time.  
The guy in question was freakish tall, Futakuchi had to admit this.   
He easily reached 1,95 Meters – how was it possible that even with his impressive height nearly half of the guest towered him? 

Futakuchi caught himself briefly doubting his social skills, since realistically speaking, his only friend was Aone, who was sitting next to him with wide eyes, haven't moved at all since they arrived and certainly didn't make a sound.  
After all, he was also tall, otherwise Futakuchi would have seriously questioned all of his life decisions.

Again his gaze wandered over to the other players, some of whom, as he was only now seeing, were also from Karasuno and had blended inconspicuously between the Nekoma players and the two Fukurodanis present.  
He recognized the blonde with the glasses fleetingly and decided to leave Aone in his silence for a moment to have a reason to take a closer look at the Tokyo players. 

Futakuchi meandered past a guy with red hair and wondered for a second whether it was really Ushijima, who was sitting on the Hollywood swing and having a guy with piercings tell an apparently extremely exciting story.  
After quickly squeezing past two other Sehijou players, Futakuchi suddenly stood in front of the blonde from Karasuno and nodded to him slightly embarrassed, only now realizing that they had perhaps exchanged two words in their whole life and that it was just plain stupid to stand here in the hope of being introduced to the present Tokyo-Players. 

All eyes of the group turned on him uncomfortably and Futakuchi was already thinking about how he could take his retirement as inconspicuously as possible as the blonde suddenly opened his mouth and said to his friends(?): "This is the current captain of Date Tech."  
"Date Tech?" Echoed a guy with an impossible bedhead and grinned. "You're the Iron wall, if I remember correctly, right?"  
Futakuchi nodded, glad and also a little bit proud that their reputation had apparently reached Tokyo.

"Iron wall ?!" That came from the big player who had just started the fight for drinks. "Oh my god this is super cool, you HAVE to teach me how to block!"   
His eyes lit up and Futakuchi realized that the tall guy behaved more like a small dog than a dangerous opponent.  
He grinned briefly and then scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I honestly don't know what my team would think if I just passed all of our tricks on to another team."

The tall boy was agitating in his place, hands clasped as if he were praying. "Oh please, please! I also promise that I will save you all the food you want to have all evening long! ", He nodded wildly," I'm really good at it, my arms are like super duper long! "  
"Lev, leave the poor guy alone. You're literally crushing him!” That came again from the black-haired man and the rest of the team laughed.

Futakuchi smiled and liked the big boy. He reminded him a little of Hinata, just kind of twice the size.  
"Ok, I might tell you a few things later," grinned Futakuchi, "but only if you save me a little bit of the chocolate fondue before the Karasuno team eats it all on their own." As quickly as the boy jumped up Kenji couldn't react at all. 

Sweet, he thought, almost like chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> In Part 3 of Hinatas birthday-party takes us Terushima on a wild ride with Kogenegawa and Ushijima. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are super welcome <3


End file.
